R.C. Trevelyan
Robert Calverl(e)y Trevelyan (June 28,1872 - March 21,1951) was an English poet and translator, and a follower of the lapidary style of Logan Pearsall Smith. Life Trevelyan was the second son of Sir George Trevelyan, 2nd Baronet, and his wife Caroline (Philips), who was the daughter of Robert Needham Philips, a Liberal Member of Parliament and textile merchant from Lancashire. Trevelyan was the brother of Sir Charles Trevelyan, 3rd Baronet, and the historian G.M. Trevelyan. R.C. Tevelyan was born in Weybridge, and educated at Harrow. From 1891 to 1895 he studied at Trinity College, Cambridge, being one of the Cambridge Apostles. He studied classics and then law; his father wanted him to follow a career as a barrister, but his ambition was to be a poet.William C. Lubenow, The Cambridge Apostles, 1820-1914: Liberalism, Imagination, and Friendship in British Intellectual and Professional Life (1998), p. 178. Described as a "rumpled, eccentric poet", and sometimes considered a rather ineffectual person, he was close to the Bloomsbury Group, who called him 'Bob Trevy'.Nicola Beauman, Morgan: A biography of E. M. Forster (1993), p. 116. He had a wide further range of social connections: George Santayana from 1905;John McCormick, George Santayana: A Biography (2003), p. 114. Isaac Rosenberg;http://www.oucs.ox.ac.uk/ltg/projects/jtap/rose/life.htmlVivien Noakes, The Poems and Plays of Isaac Rosenberg: A Critical Edition (2004), p. xliv. Bernard Berenson; G.E. Moore; E.M. Forster with whom he and Goldsworthy Lowes Dickinson travelled to India in 1912.E. M. Forster, Goldsworthy Lowes Dickinson (1962 edition), p. 135. His pacifist principles extended to sheltering John Rodker during World War I. He married the Dutch musician Elizabeth van der Hoeven; the artist Julian Trevelyan was their son. Writing Trevelyan wrote a number of verse dramas; The Bride of Dionysus (1912) was made into an opera by Sir Donald Tovey. Publications Poetry *''Mallow and Asphodel. London: Macmillan, 1898. *''Polyphemus, and other poems. London: R. Brimley Johnson / Adelphi, 1901. *''The Foolishness of Solomon. London: Allen & Unwin, 1915. *''The Death of Man, and other poems. London: Allen & Unwin, 1919. *''Poems and Fables''. London: Hogarth Press, 1925. *''The Deluge, and other poems''. London: Hogarth Press, 1926. *''Meleager''. London: Hogarth Press, 1927. *''Rimeless Numbers''. London: Hogarth Press, 1932. *''Poems''. London: Macmillan, 1934. *''Selected Poems''. London: Macmillan, 1934; London: McGibbon & Kee, 1953. *''Beelzebub, and other poems''. London: Hogarth Press, 1935. *''Aftermath''. London: Hogarth Press, 1941. Plays *''Sisyphus: An operatic fable. London: Longmans Green, 1908. *''The New Parsifal: An operatic fable. London: privately published at the Chiswick Press, 1914. *''The Pterodamozels: An operatic fable''. London: privately published at the Pelican Press, 1916. *''The Bride of Dionysus: A music drama''. Edinburgh: D. Macdonald, 19--? *''Cecili Gonzaga''. London: Longmans Green, 1903. *''The Birth of Parsifal''. London & New York: Longmans Green, 1905. *''Cheiron''. London: Hogarth Press, 1927. *Three Plays: Sulla, Fand, The pearl-tree''. London: Hogarth Press, 1931.'' Non-fiction *''Thamyris; or, Is there a future for poetry?. London: Kegan Paul, 1925; New York: Dutton, 1935. *''Windfalls: Notes and essays. London: Allen & Unwin, 1948. Translated *Lucretius, Lucretius on Death: Being a translation of Book III, lines 830 to 1094 of the 'De rerum natura'. London: Omega Workshop, 1917. *Lucretius, Translations from Lucretius. London: Allen & Unvin, 1920. *Aeschylus, The Oresteia: Agamemnon, Choephori, Eumenides. Liverpool, UK: Liverpool University Press, 1922. *Sophocles, The Antigone. Liverpool, UK: Liverpool University Press, 1924. *Sophocles, The Ajax. London: Allen & Unwin, 1919. *Theocritus, The Idylls. London: Casanova Society, 1925. *Lucretius, De Rerum Natura. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1937. *Aeschyls, Prometheus Bound. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1939. *Giacomo Leopardi, Translations from Leopardi. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1941. *''Translations from Horace, Juvenal, & Montaigne: With two imaginary conversations''. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1941. *Virgil, The Eclogues and the Georgics. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1944. *''From the Chinese''. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1945. *Sophocles, Oedipus at Colonus. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1946. *''Translations from Latin Poetry''. London: Allen & Unwin, 1949. *''Translations from Greek Poetry''. London: Allen & Unwin, 1950. Collected editions *''The Bride of Dionysus: A music-drama; and other poems'' (play, poems & translations). London: Longmans, 1912. *''The Collected Works of R.C. Trevelyan''. (2 volumes), London: Longman, 1939. Edited *''An Annual of New Poetry''. London: Constable, 1917; Charleston, SC: Forgotten Books, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:R C Trevelyan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 29, 2015. See also *List of British poets References External links *The Robert Calverley Trevelyan fonds at the Victoria University Library at the University of Toronto consists of twelve letters written to Mrs. Rosebery concerning writing, travel, friends, social activities and other matters. Category:1872 births Category:1951 deaths Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Cambridge Category:English poets Category:Greek–English translators Category:Younger sons of baronets Category:Latin–English translators Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Georgian poets Category:Poets